joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruto Fuyuyasumi
'Summary' Haruto Fuyuyasumi '(春と 冬休み, Haruto fuyu no kyūka) a Human that is impossible to define, Haruto is an overseer and fighter, it has been heavily implied that he created "The Verse" because he was bored. He guided the "Beyonders" of the Tera-verse to keep order and balance in every Tera-verse, he uses Avatars to guide the "Beyonders", from creating simple things like Anti-Matter to creating the concept of paradox itself. Little is known about him except for the fact that he enjoys a good show and loves to battle from time to time, though it doesn't affect the fact that he can be quite a friendly person. 'Powers and Stats ' [[Character Tiering|'Tier]]: 5-C'' ''at the start of the'' ''game'' '''| ''High 2-C''' at base form (also at the end of the game) | '( ){'Incomprehensible} Name: Haruto Fuyuyasumi Origin: The Verse (Video Game), Uta Shinki Sakusei (Anime/Manga) Gender: Male Age: '''Physically 6 at the start game, 19 at the end of the game|''' ( ) {Doesn't have an age, chooses to look like a 19 year old because he feels like it} Classification: Swordsman, Human, Magician, Martial Artist, Choten User, Creator of Concepts Powers and Abilities: Master swordsman, skillful battle style, master tactician, expert on using magic and hand to hand combat, can use Choten energy,pre cognition, sensory abilities, can short circuit and override imagination, existence and nonexistence, is able to do anything and everything possible or impossible no matter what, can simply do nothing and still fight, Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Atomic Manipulation,mind control, immune to illusions, energy projection, teleportation, dimensional travel, force field projection, summoning hell hounds, resistant to telepathy, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Fire manipulation, Wind manipulation, Lightning manipulation, Ice manipulation,immune to curses, Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, true invulnerability, can use and be immune to time-space manipulation, probability manipulation, can take away ALL of the enemy's skill/power/technique by existing, Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, magic, energy blasts, immune to energy projection, can resist being absorbed, nullification, can reflect all attacks, can scan and discover the strengths and weaknesses of others, earth manipulation, healing, can inflict status ailments on others, can bypass attacks and skills,can use and be immunte to Fate Manipulation, immune to Probability manipulation, Conceptual manipulation, can use and be immunte to Timeline manipulation (can rewrite past, future, present), above omnipresent, above omniscience, Elemental magic, Healing magic,true immortality, telepathy, telekinesis, possession, immune to reality warping, cosmic awareness, soul manipulation, immune to mind attacks, immune to possesion, immune to reality warping, immune to cosmic awareness, immune to soul manipulation, immune to time manipulation, mind attack, his existence is a schrödinger's box x infinite x infinite (on going beyond infinite),Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence, immune to Omniscience, immune to Omnipresence,Non-Corporeal/corporeal, immune to telepathy, Abstract, Omnilock Non-Corporeal/corporeal,can 1-shot Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, immune to spatial manipulation, able to use and be immune to causality manipulation, immune to cosmic awareness, Above true Immortality, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, immune to death manipulation, Creation, able to use and be immune to Destruction, able to use and be immune to Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, able to use and be immune to Maddness Manipulation, immune to illusion casting, can revive himself as much as he wants anytime, anywhere, everywhere and nowhere, can deny and negate someone trying to revive themselves or anyone trying to revive themselves or others, immnune to being denied of being revived, soul manipulation, immune to mind attacks, schrödinger's in a box soul manipulation,immune to phasing, incredible strength of will (unbreakable), immune to Reality Manipulation, immune to Plot Manipulation, immune to spatial manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight,immune to elemental manipulation, immune to death manipulation, immune to any of these abilities listed or abilities that are not listed, can protect his own dimensions, can use every type of manipulation that exist, will exist,will not exist, and doesn't exist, can use every ability no matter what, can use his opponents abilities (ignoring abilities or the concept that cannot be counter, copied, used or block able), can use every type of energy that doesn't exist and exist, every time he attacks the attacks always moves faster than the enemy, immune to anything and everything, can re-write your concept, anyone who fights him are force to fight him in a RPG style ignoring the enemies immunity and or abilities to negate this,broken immortality, broken regeneration, can insta-kill at base form, intangibility, the ability to ignore everything an enemy trows at him including abilities, attacks, techniques and moves that make it that can't be ignored, every type of warping, can cancel moves mid flight, can attack faster than his enemies, can hop between dimensions and Tera-verse, above the concept of imagination and any other concept (resisted having the concept engrave into his consciousness by Ryota Mashiro casually, was able to form an immune immunable immune his consciousness), above and immune to all concepts( every single one of them), is able to negate and be immune to potences, immune to toon force [[Destructive Capability Scale|'Attack Potency']]: Moon Level at the start of the game''' | at least 'Multi-Universal+ '''at the end of the game '| '''( ) { '''Incomprehensible, above yours due to the simple fact that he can be high and always higher than it is, even when someone is higher than him, he will always be higher than them simply because he will always be higher} [[Speed Scale|'Speed']]:'' FTL with 'planck speed '''reactions at the start of the game ''|''' at least MFTL+ '''(high decimillions to nanimillions) with '''Infinite reactions at the end of the game |''' ( ) { '''Incomprehensible, above anyone's, the concept of speed is something he finds amusing after he created it, simply put there is no definition of how fast he is no matter how much you try to define, calculate and or imagine} Lifting Strength: Class P '''at the start of the game ''| ''Universal Class''' in base form (also at the end of the game) | (' ' ) {' Incomprehensible', above this concept, lifting is simply something that he has no need for because he's beyond above this concept} [[Striking Strength Scale|'Striking Strength']]''': NJ+ '''at the start of the game | ''Multi-Universal''' in base form (also at the end of the game) |''' ( ) { '''Incomprehensible, there's no way to define how hard he can strike. You will never be able to tell how much force he can strike with simply put because he created the concept of force} Durability: Moon Level '''at the start of the game ''| ''at least Multi-Universal+ in base form (also at the end of the game) '''| ( ) { Incomprehensible, another concept he finds amusing, he will always be above this. You simply can't comprehend how durable he is no matter how powerful you become, the only way to know how durable he is if he tells you and that's IF he does} Stamina: Above anyone's regardless of who they are or what they are Range: Several miles '''at the start of the game ''| ''Cross-Universal in base form (also at the end of the game) |''' Incomprehensible '''(try as you want but you will never know) '''Intelligence: Intellect is below him, things that will happen, has happened, your trying to make happen, already happened, will never happen and is something that doesn't exist will always be something that he knows....always Standard Equipment: Buster Sword, Fusion Sword, Ultima Weapon (both from the Final Fantasy Universe and the Kingdom Hearts Universe), Master Sword, Keyblade, Gunblade, Dark Shade Glasses (these are the weapons that he uses in base form), every weapon that will exist, will not exist, has existed and doesn't exist, every gear and item that exist, will exist, will not exist, and has existed Weaknesses: '''This concept doesn't exist '''Songs/Music: Haruto's Theme: Music when you encounter Haruto: Music when you fight Haruto in RPG Mode: 'Edits' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Choten: An internal energy that combines Ki,Reiatsu and Magic, creating a powerful source of energy that is only exclusive to Haruto's "Universe". Cross-Slash (has variations of this move):''' Deals 3 strikes before sending the opponent flying '''Omnislash (Including its variations):''' A move powerful enough to insta-kill if caught in it '''Finishing Touch (has variations of this move):''' Coats his sword with wind before spinning like a vortex dragging anything in while cutting them multiple times. '''Kamehameha (Including its variations):''' A move that Goku uses, he can use it and all it's variations, like the '''Final Kamehameha Final Flash: '''A beefed up version of the Galick Gun except is golden '''Galick Gun: This attack will blast you into nothing Rising Sun: 'Can hit his opponents at omni-directional levels '''Reflaga: '''Ultra shield that can protect from absolutely anything and everything '''Cross-Cut: '''Similar to '''Cross-Slash ' except that anything it hits is turn into nothing 'Ever-Sealing: '''Can seal anything and everything no matter what...'forever Triforce Slash: '''Shoots a beam of light at Omnigigaultraversal levels that deals multiple strikes to the opponent (each strike is an insta-kill) before dealing a powerful blow at the end '''Ragnarok: '''Shoots beams at Omniversal levels '''Spirit Bomb: A combinations of Haruto's Choten along with every other type of energy that exist, has not existed, will exist and doesn't exist. The power of this attack is above all that is incomprehensible Instant Movement: This passive ability enables Haruto to move at speeds faster than an instant Ultra Hyper Healing: Can heal from anything and everything the healing will never work on others (unless Haruto heals them) no matter what X-Burner: Shoots twin flames from his hands able to incinerate absolutely anything and everything, along with freezing everything and electrocuting everything ignoring everything trying to stop it XX-Burner: '''Shoots a flames from both hands, soft flames from the left hand and hard flames from the right hand, incinerating everything and making you burn '''forever XXZ-Burner: '''Shoots flames from his hands and feet, causing every type of elemental damage that exist and doesn't exist, ignores the enemies trying to do anything or being everything even being immune to anything and everything and techniques and abilities '''Hyper Dying Will Mode: Using this mode in base form enables him to 1-shot anyone beyond tiers, ignoring everything they tried to do or create an immunity to it or even to try and make it that it can't be ignore or denied. Getsuga Tensho: Channeling his powers into the sword, Haruto fires a crescent like energy wave that is easily able to cut through reality and fiction. Rasengan: An attack that causes an incomprehensible amount of damage Rasenshuriken '''(has variations of this move): An elemental shuriken like energy sphere that is able to destroying and create anything no matter the circumstances '''Sage of Six Path Super Bijuu Mode: A combination of the SSJ Transformation and Sage of Six Path Bijuu Chakra Mode allowing Haruto to be above all, even those that are repeating something or are on their own tiers or above the concept of above Spirit-Rasenkameha: The combination of Spirit Bomb, Rasengan and Kamehameha this move can defeat anyone bypassing and ignoring anything and everything Red Hawk: Haruto coats his arm in unextinguishable fire that will burn forever and ever, nothing can stop these flames from burning you to nothing. Gomu Gomu no Gum: Rasengan: '''Using the '''Gomu Gomu no Gum abilities to create a Rasengan of incomprehensible size Gomu Gomu no Gum: Getsuga Tensho: '''Using the '''Gomu Gomu no Gum abilities to fire a Getsuga Tensho at incomprehensible speeds Gomu Gomu no Gum: Red Spirit Bomb: '''Using the '''Gomu Gomu no Gum abilities to condense a Spirit Bomb in the palm of his hand, Haruto fuses it with the flames of Red Hawk allowing him to destroy anything and everything ignoring the use of power, abilities, and seals of the enemy that tries to stop the attack or even get around it Gomu Gomu no Gum: Gatling Dragon Fist: Using the Gomu Gomu no Gum abilities Haruto creates Dragon like punches on his hands, hitting the enemy with this attack removes and destroy any and all armor that they possess ignoring the durability, effects, powers, abilities and anything else Gomu Gomu no Gum: Supernova: Using the Gomu Gomu no Gum abilities Haruto is able to create a "Supernova" that moves and hits at incomprehensible speed and power. You can't out run it or counter it or even block it Falcon Punch: Haruto moves his arm at incomprehensible "speeds" surrounding it in flames due to the "friction", creating a falcon like bird made out of fire, as the fist travel a vacuum is created sucking and turning anything that gets caught in it into nothing Inplosion: Haruto hunches back putting his left arm on the front and pulling his right arm to the back, charger faster than an instant Haruto pulls his left arm back and moves his right arm forward releasing a massive energy eruption that easily dwarfs Fiction, Reality, Real Life, The Internet, Fanfiction and anything unlimited and limitless. Ultimate Beskerville Chimera: Haruto's loyal summon, this purple and silly looking chimera not only has it been dismissed as a harmless pet but also it has been underestimated by many enemies, however the true form of this chimera/hell hound is that of a grotesque looking dog covered from head to toe in milky white eyes with the head of a decomposing human at the end of its tail. This horrifying beast not only it's protected by Haruto's Great Ignorance Will but also has all of Haruto's stats when Haruto is at full power.The thing that separates this hell hound from others is that not only is invincible and invulnerable, but also has the ability to rip through any dimension, control reality at will and kills anything it touches instantly no matter what, it also helps that it can manipulate any element it desires. The Universe: '''Haruto's Stand, a humanoid looking figure that has nearly all of Haruto's abilities, powers and stats, is able to use all of it's enemies abilities along with being able to use the '''Great Ignorance Will allowing it to overcome anything and everything, hurting this Stand or even touching it without another Stand sends you to a dimension that ignores everything and anything allowing all usages of abilities, techniques and moves unable to be use, essentially making escape incomprehensible and inescapable, protects Haruto from attacks and abilities that can override his consciousnesses (as is just an empty shell with power, though Haruto was able to gain an immunity after Ryota tried to control and destroy his consciousnesses by implanting false concepts), Bloody Chariot: A Stand that is completely similar to The Universe (in description, powers and abilities) with the difference being that this Stand is blood red in color and has the passive ability to protect Haruto from damage and any type of potence (Haruto acquire both the Stand and the ability thanks to Dante training with him before the Angelo Arc), not only that it's also able to combine the Great Ignorance Will with its passive ability to protect all of Haruto's powers and abilities Great Ignorance Will: Allows Haruto to ignore and bypass anything and everything even abilities, powers, moves, seals, any type of effects, tiers all and all that tries to make this passive ability fail, have it sealed, countered, absorbed, copied, stolen or simply deactivate, this ability will always be active Every Attack and Technique that exist, will exist, will not exist, and doesn't exist, along with the ones that can't be copied Note: Great Ignorance Will is able to protect all of Haruto's techniques and abilities. 'Other Edits' Notable Victories: Fiction,The Internet and Real Life along with FanFiction(he gave them an infinite amount of prep time, equalized stats and gave them his powers yet they still got blinked out of existence along with their origins, the lost so badly that he pitied them and decided to let them live their normal lives unaware of what actually happened, he didn't use no effort to beat them, he was sleeping when he won the battle, Haruto didn't even realized he won when he woke up so he went to sleep) Notable Losses: The concept got re-written any losses are automatically transferred to his wins (he always wins), he will never loose no matter what is being put, said or wants to be changed Inconclusive Matches: Dante Anthony Redgrave (they are both above the concept of fighting, after deciding that is pointless, both Dante and Haruto decided to become friends. Currently Dante and Haruto are now chilling in Haruto's backyard eating Pizza and drinking Soda) Claire Farron (similar to above, the two were completely incapable of actually harming each other, as they just kept going higher and higher in terms of power {both Claire and Haruto noted that it could continue past eternity}, so, like with Dante, they decided to become friends, though Haruto noted that Claire has an impressive Stand, just like Dante's) Skodwarde The Almighty (both Haruto and Skodwarde were too unbeatable, even by their own standards, so they both decided to not fight after a massive period of Incomprehensible time.Currently, he, Skodwarde, Claire and Dante are all good friends and are relaxing in Claire's mansion, though both Haruto and Dante finds it fun to prank Skodwarde at times) Note: Songs and Musics belong to their respective owner and/or franchise. Key: Base Form | Full Power | Newborn Arc | Last Stop Arc | Dying Will Mode | Sage of Six Path Super Bijuu Mode Category:Hax Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Main Protagonist Category:Anime Category:Good Character Category:Elemantal User Category:Magician Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Choten User Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Stand User Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Character Category:Summoner